


Prayers to an Angel

by DestielSmut67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSmut67/pseuds/DestielSmut67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has received many prayers from his beloved dean, and he never forgets a single one..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers to an Angel

Castiel remembers every crucial part of every single prayer his beloved dean had ever sent to him.. There wasn't a single plea that he had forgotten from his mind for eight years now.. He knew all of the one sided conversations by heart and often looked over them and how much they had drastically changed.. Castiel lay in bed and allowed his mind to wander to one of the first prayers that dean had ever sent him. It had started out with " Castiel," and ended in " I think I need something," business like, clinical. That was all their relationship had ever been.. But then as he thought to the more recent prayers, they had begun with " Hey Cas?" And ended with, " I think I need your help," Dean had shown him some genuine politeness, even gave him a nickname, and that was the beginning of something new... As the years worth of prayers went by, a more drastic change took place. Cas lay back onto the bunker couch and sighed. He had been feeling emotions he was very unsure of about dean and it troubled him. Cas was sure that he shouldn't love dean, but for some reason he did... Cas thought of some more prayers, remembering one that had started off with "Cas please," and ended with " I need you here.." That prayer was when Cas realized that he had fallen in love with dean.. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, when a prayer was sent to him. Cas snapped his eyes open, and read the prayer silently to himself. The prayer had started off saying " Hey Cas can you come over here so we can talk?" " I think I'm in love with you.." Castiel smiled, his wish finally had come true..


End file.
